Advantage
by Nerdqueen394
Summary: When Chat Noir finds out that Ladybug is Marinette, he sees this as his chance to make her fall in love with his civilian self. But will it even work out? Or will she turn him down once again? Also, can he keep his secret identity a secret while doing so? Rated T for mention of blood.
1. Chapter 1

In Which a Secret is NOT so Secret Anymore:

He didn't mean to find out, but somehow he did. Sure, if he had listened to Plagg it would still be a secret, but that didn't make it his fault! Ok, maybe it _was_ a little bit his fault. But still, it was an accident! But now that he knew...OH MY GOSH! He knew! Marienette was… but… she couldn't… and yet… she... _was. Marienette was..._ OH NO!

 _One Secret Earlier…_

"You want to cut down the trees?!" A giant humanoid thing with bark for skin and chainsaws for hands towered over the city of Paris. "If you like cutting things down so much, then I'll just have to cut down YOU!" Chat stared at the spectacle, mouth open and eyes wide. Beside him, Ladybug stood, clad in her red and spotted spandex, her normally pale skin was now a new shade of white, her jaw was clenched and her eyes stared in disbelief at this newest challenge. Chat broke the stunned silence after a few moments with a weak "Well ok then!" comment. Ladybug turned to him, her shock having disappeared and her determination renewed. "Akuma?"

"I believe it's the large hippie glasses on his nose."

Ladybug nodded, then turned around, her yo-yo spinning as she ran toward the villainous tree. Close behind her, Chat followed his baton twirling and his green eyes glinting mischievously.

The battle was short, but the long gash on Ladybug's leg wasn't. Sticky, red, hot blood glistened from her ankle, all the way up her calf. If she hadn't been wounded, perhaps things would have ended differently, or, maybe if Chat hadn't been so worried, but, unfortunately, that was not to be so.

"Your leg!" cried out Chat, he leaned down to look at it closer, "It looks pretty bad, we should get it taken care of right away!" Ladybug pulled her leg away from Chat, wincing as she did so. "Not right now Chat, our miraculous are running out of power and I'd rather not see who you are or the other way around." She used her yo-yo as a grappling hook and swung away to the nearest ally to transform. Leaving a very distraught Chat Noir behind. His ring beeped urgently. _"Adrien, I can't hold out much longer, we have to leave."_ Plagg's voice went unheard though, as Chat's mind was already racing with images of his lady's leg a mangled mess. He raced to where he thought she was. He guessed right. He hid in a corner, peering around it to see a flash of pink light,he couldn't turn his gaze in time, and saw _her._ The quiet girl, the shy, stuttering _Marinette._ A loud gasp escaped his mouth startling her. She limped around the corner to see who it was, but Chat was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

In Which Plagg has Camembert and Adrien has a Realization

Adrien held his head in his hands. How did he not see it? The eyes, the hair, the determination. Her exhaustion and disappearances that occurred at the same time as him. In all reality, it was pretty clear that she had been Ladybug the whole time. So why didn't he notice? He blushed, as he suddenly realized that he had been flirting with, and had been turned down by the shy girl who sat behind him in _school._ He felt like an idiot.

"Plagg," he whispered, lifting his head, "What do I do now?" The worry in his voice was evidence of the emotional warfare going on in his head. Plagg looked at the large chunk of camembert in his paw, then at his human host, Adrien. After a while, Adriens pain won Plagg's attention and he set the succulent piece of cheese down. He floated over and placed a small black paw on Adrien's shoulder.

"Forget about everything you saw today," Adrien looked confused, "How _can_ I forget Plagg?" His next words choked their way out, "How can I forget that Ladybug, is Marinette?" Plagg chose his next words carefully.

"Don't tell her you know who she is, don't speak to Marinette in school or out of, and keep your relationship with Ladybug professional."

"But I don't _want_ to keep my relationship with Ladybug professional!"

Adrien got up, walked to the window, and placed his head against the window.

Gritting his teeth he said his next words so quietly that it was only thanks to Plagg's cat ears he could hear them, "I-I...I _love_ her…" He trailed off.

"I love her and I just broke her trust and found out her biggest secret!"

Plagg winced, thought for a moment , smiled, then floated over to Adriens ear and whispered something into it. Adriens green eyes got wide as Plaggs smile grew wider, mischief evident in his feline eyes. Plagg then flew back to his camembert and stuffed the cheese into his mouth.

" _Then use this to your advantage!"_


	3. Chapter 3

In Which Plan A Comes Into Play

Adrien stayed up all night long planning on what he would do to "Woo", as he put it, his Lady, aka, Marinette. Knowing that he had, quite possibly, the worst luck in the world, Adrien had made a plan for every letter of the alphabet and the ending of the song where you say "Now I know my ABC's".

The next morning, Adrien was too excited to eat. He spent breakfast poking his cream of wheat daydreaming about the different reactions Marinette would have to him asking her out. All good reactions, of course, with looks like Adrien's and pickup lines like Chat Noir's, what could possibly go wrong?

Plagg knew what Adrien was thinking, and based on what he had seen, a _lot_ could go wrong.

Adrien was so excited to put "Plan A" into motion, that he ran out the door, having to run back two more times. Once to get his backpack, and again to close the door.

Jumping up in down in his seat, Adrien watched and waited as student after student walked through the door. None of them Marinette.

Discouraged, Adrien began to wonder if she had stayed home today. Then, MArinette, walked, or, in other words, _limped,_ through the door. Oh Gosh! Her leg! He had totally forgotten what had happened to her last night! He felt dreadful.

"I'm sorry miss, I hurt my leg over the weekend and it took a while to get here." Marinette blushed as she sheepishly explained her reason for being late.

"Alright, but don't let it happen again, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Marinette walked over to her seat blushing as Adrien smiled wildly at her. Speaking of which, why did she always blush when she saw him? Well, that was just going to have to be something he asked her during "Plan A"

Lunch couldn't have come any later than it did that day. Nino began walking towards their usual spot when Adrien stopped him. "What if we took Alya and Marinette out for lunch today?"

Nino looked stunned for a moment, then smiled. "Sure man, I see what's going on," Adrien paused for a second,

"You have a crush on Marinette!"

"Wha-ah-ehhh, well, maybe, but don't tell _anyone,_ got it?"

"Sure thing bud!"

Nino winked, then turned to where Alya and Marinette where,

"Hey girls!" he called out, "Want to go out for lunch with us?"

Alya saw this as Marinettes big chance and answered for them, "Of course we do!"

She grabbed Marinettes arm and dragged her over to the boys, very carefully of course, keeping in mind that Marinette was injured.

"Hey Marinette!" Said Adrien cheerfully, she blushed and waved hi back at him. "Ready to go?" Marinette just nodded her consent, Alya taking the verbal side of things and saying, "You betcha!"

Adrien grinned, "Plan A" was now in motion.


	4. Chapter 4

In Which Marinette is Thoroughly Confused

Trust Nino and Alya to find a way to get Marinette and him alone together. He understood why Nino wanted to do it, but he was still lost when it came to Alya's reason.

He walked slowly, keeping pace with Marinette's limp. Seeing his chance, Adrien began "Plan A": Well balanced flirting.

"If you want to we can stop and rest your leg for a bit."

"N-no it's f-fine."

Time for his (quite literal) pickup line.

"You know, if you want, I can carry you to the cafè."

He stopped and waited for her reaction

Her face flushed a sleeper red,

"Oh n-no, don't w-worry about it!" she stammered.

Hmm… if something that weak could make her blush that much, then what about a _stronger_ pickup line?

"I'm guessing you like to design clothes based off of that hat you made, am I right?"

She looked surprised.

"Er, um, y-yeah I-I do."

"You know," he began, channeling his inner Chat Noir,

"If your designs are as pretty as you they must be amazing."

When Adrien first met Ladybug, he had thought that nothing could be a brighter red than her costume, evidently, Marinette's face was proof that he was wrong.

She opened and closed her mouth but no sound came out, then her face looked confused.

"Something wrong Marinette?"

"N-n-no, n-n-noth-nothing's wr-wrong!"

Oh dear, perhaps that pickup line was a little _too_ strong. It seemed to have caused a few of Marinette's brain cells to explode. Maybe his flirting wasn't as well balanced as he thought it was.

They finally reached the small cafè. They took their seats and looked at the menu.

When the waitress came by to take their orders she took one glance at Adrien, and winked.

"And can I get a handsome guy like you?"

Adrien paused for a second, then replied,

"Whatever my friend Marinette gets!"

He said this with a wink and smirk, throwing his arm over Marinette's shoulders.

Once again, Marinette's face set a new record shade of red.

Hmm...maybe he should tone it down a bit, this _was_ kinda strange behavior for his civilian self…

Plan A seemed to just throw Marinette into a series of blushing and stammers. Time for "Plan B", keeping it sweet and short.

Unbeknownst to him, Marinette was thoroughly confused as to why her "Perfect Adrien", had turned into a Chat Noir, overnight.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note:_ Since my first few chapters appear to be a hit, I'm going to start making them longer. This also means that I will most likely be able to only post one chapter a day. But anyway, here's the newest chapter, please enjoy! ;)

In Which Plan B works!

Maybe.

After the incident in the cafè, (Which resulted in a jealous waitress, brain dead Marinette, red-faced Adrien and a fit of laughter from the Nino/Alya side of the table) Adrien vowed to _never,_ use super strong pickup lines again on Marinette. But that didn't stop him from using them on Ladybug.

"Good evening my Lady!"

That night, when Chat Noir and Ladybug met for patrol, his Lady seemed, a bit, _distracted._

"My Lady?"

"Hm? Oh, hi Chat."

Ladybug was sitting on the edge of the high building, her head resting on her hands, face screwed in concentration.

"What's on your mind Ladybug?"

He sat down next to her as she turned her head to look at him.

"Some guy I know was acting weird today. "

Chat chuckled inwardly.

"Weird how, my Lady?"

"He was acting like you."

She smiled as she said this poking his nose and standing up.

"Oh really?"

"Yup, now, that's enough personal life talk today, we'd best start patrol."

"Wait, my Lady."

"What is it Chat?"

Chat looked at her worriedly,

"How's your leg?"

Ladybug looked surprised, it seemed she had forgotten that she was injured.

"Its fine, as long as I don't overexert it, then it should be fine!"

"Ok..."

Chat still looked wary of her using her leg with the wound still fresh. But, he didn't want to push what little luck he did have. Once Ladybug made up her mind, it stayed that way. So he didn't say anything else, but that didn't keep him from watching her leg and her face for any sign of pain and stopping to take a break every once in a while.

The two heroes leapt across building tops, scanning the city for any trouble.

"Seems everything's clear tonight, Chat." Said Ladybug, "We should probably head home."

"What, and head our separate our ways before we even have a chance to kiss?"

Chat's lower lip puffed out, the corners of his mouth pulled upwards into a tiny, sly smile.

"Really, Chat? You know that that is never going to happen, right?"

"Ah ah ah, my Lady, never is a long time, and I get the feeling that your lips will touch mine soon enough, till then Ladybug!"

And with those parting words, Chat ran off to transform, leaving a very bewildered Ladybug behind.

 _The Next Day..._

 _"Alright Adrien, you can do this! Plan B is now in action!"_

Adrien pumped himself up, ready to begin anew. Marinette would have no choice but to fall in love with him now! Or at least, that's what Adrien thought. Plagg had other thoughts. Thoughts that had Adrien being rejected once again.

Thankfully, Adrien had remembered Marinette' s leg and had asked his driver to stop by her house tho pick her up. She was just walking out the door when Marinette limped out the door. Judging by how her limp was worse, it was probably still sore from yesterday's expedition. He _knew_ it was a bad idea for her to have gone on patrol last night.

A flustered Marinette stuttered her thanks as Adrien opened the door of the car for her, helping her get her wounded leg in without injuring it more.

After a few moments of scilence, Marinette said,

"Th-thank you."

Adrien was surprised that she had spoken first, but glad all the same.

"You're welcome, by the way, how's your leg feeling? It looks worse than before."

"Eh? Oh, um, i-it's fine, I j-just slept on it f-funny last n-night."

"Hm, you should get it looked at, it could get worse."

"Oh!O-ok."

Marinette blushed and looked away.

"Look," said Adrien, his cheeks tinged pink as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday-"

Marinette jumped up.

"Oh no, n-no it's f-fine!"

"Really?"

"Y-yeah! Don't worry ab-about it!"

Adrien smiled, time for "Plan B" to be put into motion.

"Here, I got you a small box of chocolates to apoligize."

He opened his bag and pulled out the box of chocolatte tha he had gotten last night for her.

Marinette looked at it in surprise, opened her mouth, closed it, then said "Th-thank you!"

Adrien smiled, so far everything was going great. But, like always, just when he seemed to have a stroke of _good_ luck, something bad happened.

A loud chorus of screams was heard from outside the car. Marinette looked out the window and gasped. As soon as Adrien saw what was going on, he grabbed Marinettes hand, curled himself protectivly around her, and held on to her tightly as the car swerved and flipped over.

Then everything went dark.

 _Note:_ CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry, but I just couldn't resist. But bon worries, the next chapter will be up by tomorrow, sooner if I can get some free time. Please comment if you want me to add something! This is as much your story as it is mine and I want to make it really good for all of you! Anyways, hang tight! Bye! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: Once again, sorry about that last cliffhanger. I'm thinking of ending this after about 10 or nay to bonus chapter of Marinettes point of view? Please let me know! Anyways, I'm sure you're all excited for chapter 5 of "Advantage", so here it is!_

 _ **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BROKEN BONES AND BLOOD.**_

In Which Adrien Gets a Concussion

 _What on earth was going on? The world was dark, warm, numb, and Adrien was lost and alone inside of it. Or was he alone? He kept hearing something...wait!There it was again! It started getting louder, and louder- "A..d...a..Ad...n...ADR...ADRIEN!"_

Adrien epened his eyes drowswely, his head felt like it was full of cotton, except for a _very_ painful spot on the back of his head.

His eyesight clearing up he saw beneath him, Marinette. She had tears running down her face and a few cuts and scrapes covering her face.

"Ma-Marinette?" Said Adrien weakly, his words hard to force through his mouth.

"Adrien! Are you ok?" Tears choked her question as her eyes swam with worry.

"I-i'm fine, but, wh-what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Adrien thought back to the last thing he could remember,

"I-I was getting you your box of chocolattes, after that, everything is black until-"

Adrien sucked in his breath, "Oh, oh gosh!"

He suddenly realized what position they were in and pushed himself of Marinette.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok!" Her chuckle was weak, but still had a bit of humour in it.

"When the akuma attacked you grabbed me and protected me from some pretty bad injuries."

Marinette frowned, then began looking at Adrien, poking and lifting limbs, probably checking for injuries.

Adrien winced when she prodded his chest.

"You're lucky."

"What?"

Adrien was very confused now, what did she mean by lucky?

"Most people would have broken a lot more bones then you. From what I can tell, you have a few broken ribs, sprained ankle, and a concussion."

Adrien frowned, this wasn't good, he needed to be out there fighting that akuma. All around them you could hear screams. Smoke billowed as debris littered the ground.

Adrien knew they had to transform, and quickly, but before he said so, he remembered something very important. _Marinette doesn't know I'm Chat Noir, she still thinks our identity' s are a secret!_

Hmmm...this could make things difficult.

Adrien could see Marinette looking around desperately, probably trying to figure out what to do, especially since she was with him. An idea came to Adrien's mind.

"Marinette, go find somewhere safe, Ladybug will be here soon, they can help me."

"But-"

"No buts about it, I'll be fine, _now go."_

Marinette nodded, then ran off. Soon enough, Ladybug came swinging by.

"Someone told me you where injured and in need of medical attention, are you him?"

Adrien smiled at her, then said,

"Yes Ma'am. That's me."

Ladybug picked him up carefully and began searching for someone who could help him.

When no one was to be found, she hid him in a little alley, where he would be safe till the attack was over.

"Stay here." She ordered.

 _"Kinda hard to do anything else."_ He thought.

As she turned around, Adrien thought of another way to keep his identity a secret.

"Excuse me, miss Ladybug?"

"Yes?"

"My friend, Marinette, she's safe, right?"

"Eh?Oh, um yeah! I Made sure that she was safe before coming to find you, so don't worry about her, ok?"

"Thanks Ladybug."

She nodded, then swung off to find the akuma. Speaking of which, Adrien didn't even know what it was this time. Peeking his head out the alley, he saw something that would probably scar him for life and give him nightmares for twice as long.

There, fighting Ladybug, was a tall feminine figure. She had the wings and eyes of a fly, her grin spread from ear to ear, full of sharp shark teeth. Her bony arms were translucent and her hands ended in sharp claws. On top of her head were a pair of antennas, a bright, out of place, pink bow nestled on top of her head. She was about six feet tall from what he could tell. Ladybug would need help.

He winced as he pushed himself onto his feet. This was going to be painful. But Ladybug was in trouble, and it was his job to protect her.

It was then that he came across _another_ dilemma. "Oh no, _Plagg!"_

He searched his shirt pocket looking for the cheese obsessed kwami.

"Plagg? Plagg? PLAGG!"

Adrien winced from m the effort of yelling, his ribs making snapping and cracking noises. This was _not_ going to be pretty.

Limping and clutching his ribs, Adrien went in search of his feline companion. Maybe the car. That was the last place he had had him.

Each step caused him pain and he was gasping by the time he'd gotten back to the wreckage.

"Plagg?"

Adrien heard a muffled cry from beneath a torn up seat. He picked it up and a black streak flew from underneath, landing on his shoulder.

"No time to explain anything Plagg, Chat Noir! _Transform!"_

Plagg was pulled into the white ring on Adriens finger, turning it black with a green paw which ended with five little claws. Lighting flashed around him, cladding him in black spandex, a large belt protruding from the back like a tail. His mask and cat ears appeared, and the transformation was complete.

Time to kick akuma butt.

At least, just as soon as Chat could breath again, his ribs bruising even more as he took a deep breath.

This was certainly going to be an interesting battle.

 _Note: I'm sorry! I just really like ending chapters in cliffhangers, it keeps things interesting. The next chapter will be a battle chapter, so lots of fun there for those who like fight scenes! Once again, yay or nay to bonus chapter of Marinettes point of view? Please let me know! Until then, adios and sionara! ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: Here we go you guys, this is my first time writing a fight scene, so I hope you like it!_

 _ **Warning: This is a fight scene, there will be wounds.**_

In Which Chat Noir Is In a Lot of Pain

The pain was excruciating. Breathing hurt, walking hurt, doing anything simple hurt. Multiply that pain by ten, and that was what it was like to battle.

The akuma was spitting globs of clear gell. Everywhere the spot balls landed, solidified and became as hard as cement. Up ahead, Ladybug was leaping around, dodging the Akumas missiles.

Suddenly her injured leg collapsed beneath her and she fell. The glob of spit was racing towards her, she covered her face. Chat was already there, grabbing her waist and launching themselves away.

 _Crack._

There went another rib.

Chat kept his mouth closed, screaming internally. He could not let Ladybug know he was injured.

"Chat!"

Ladybug breathed a breath of relief.

"Thank goodness you're here, this one's a toughie..."

She stopped speaking.

"Chat?"

Chat was curled in the fetal position, silent tears ran down his face.

"Chat!"

Ladybug looked alarmed.

"Are you ok?!"

Chat swallowed his pain.

"I'm fine, Ladybug, just got the air knocked out of me."

He smiled weakly.

Ladybug breathed out a breath of relief.

"Thank goodness."

She turned around and pulled out her yo-yo.

"Now, you ready to win this thing?"

Chat was more ready to pass out. But, he gave her two thumbs up and said, "Sure thing, my Lady!"

She nodded, then ran towards to towering monster that reminded Chat a lot of Frankenstein.

Chat pushed himself up, with lots of trouble mind you, and ran after Ladybug.

Leaping, very clumsily, around as he dodged spit bullets, ( _so gross)_ Chat yelled, _"CATACLYSM!"_

His claws began grew and little black spots bubbled out from them.

He raked his hand across a building, it rotted and collapsed around the akuma, whom Chat had decided to nickname, Frankie.

With the now him are fighting ring surrounding Frankie, Ladybug and him jumped in, throwing punches and kicks wherever they could land them, dodging spit balls as they did so.

The akuma screeched and said in a high pitched voice, "No! I ewill not lose, they called my a lier! I'm not lying! I saw the monster! And now I _am the monster!"_

Her bony arms were surprisingly strong, she grabbed hold of Chat and threw him a few feet away.

This time, Chat couldn't keep the scream contained.

"GAAAHH!" The world fazed in and out of focus as white hot pain pierced him all the way to his soul.

"CHAT!"

Ladybug glared at the akuma, "You shouldn't have done that."

If looks could kill, Frankie would be dead a million times over

"LUCKY CHARM!"

Ladybugs yo-yo was launched into the air, in a flash of red, a small object dribbled into her hand.

"A lyre?!" Ladybug said incredulously.

 _"Seriously? A_ lyre _?"_

Thought Chat. He knew that Lucky Charm always produced weird objects, but this was ridiculous! Here he was, lying in pain, unable to help, and Ladybug was supposed to play a musical instrument. As if his luck could get any worse.

He saw Ladybug look around. She grinned.

Ladybug cast her yo-yo at Frankie, tying the monster up. She then hooked a piece of debris with her weapon, and stuffed it in Frankie's mouth.

She sat down, and began singing a lullabye.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star

how I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high,

like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star

how I wonder what you are."

Ladybug strummed the last chord on the minerature harp

Frankie, was asleep.

Ladybug ran over to the sleeping monster, plucked the bow off the akuma's head, and tore it up.

Out flew a little black butterfly, which Ladybug promptly captured, cleansed, and set free.

Throwing the lyre high into the air, she shouted,

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Around them, all the rubble cleared itself up. People everywhere were released from the spit. Chat saw Ladybug racing towards him, her worried eyes looked deep into his, and Chat blacked out.

 _"Adrien, you have to wake up. This is Plagg speaking, I'm running out of power, you have to go somewhere to transform."_

Chat opened his eyes and looked at his ring, one claw left.

"You're awake!"

A small drop of water landed on Chat. He cringed, he had mad his Lady, Marinette, cry. He was supposed to make her smile.

Ladybugs miraculous beeped.

"You should probably go."

Chat whispered so his aching ribs didn't hurt more than they already did.

Ladybugs expression suddenly turned dangerous.

" _Why,"_ she growled, _"why didn't you tell me you were injured BEFORE THE FIGHT!"_

Chat winced. He should have seen this coming.

Ladybug began crying and screaming,

 _"YOU COULD HAVE DIED CHAT!"_

She sobbed and whispered her next words,

"You could have _died_ Chat, I could have lost you."

Chat winced as he sat up, Ladybug tried to make him lie down again, but Chat was too persistent.

He let out a breath of air, breathed in, leaned his head towards her ear, and whispered,

"My Lady needed my help."

Her eyes widend, she opened her mouth to object, but Chat covered it with his hand before she could say anything.

"You need to go, your miraculous is running out of power and mine is only a few seconds from releasing my transformation. Now _go."_

Ladybug looked like she wanted to stay and say a few words, but her miraculous beeped again, and she ran off.

Chat pushed himself painfully to his feet, limped to where Ladybug had placed him when he was Adrien, and released his transformation.

He just barely managed to stuff Plagg into his shirt pocket when Marinette came running towards him.

"Ladybug said you were over here, are you ok?"

Adrien shook his head,

"I think it's worse then we thought."

He pulled up his shirt revealing large bruises covering his chest.

He didn't normally show off his wounds for fear of worrying others, but these wounds were pretty bad. He needed medical attention, and soon.

Marionette gasped in horror at the gruesome wounds that covered Adrien. Leaning down to get. A closer look, Marinette began calling out loudly,

"Quick! Someone call an ambulence!"

Adrien heard blazing horns, took one look at Marinettes filthy, tear streaked face. Worry filling her eyes. And promptly passed out for the third time that day.

 _Note: Thanks for reading thsi chapter! I hope it was ok. Anyways, next chapter should be up by later tonight, tomorrow at latest. Thanks again for reading!_

 _~Nerdqueen394_


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: sorry if the fight scene in that last chapter was a bit short. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

 _ **Warning: lots of fluff! (Because I'm trash!)**_

In Which Adrien Has A Dream

 _All around him were flowers. A butterfly drifted in front of his vision. He frowned. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the butterfly. A small ladybug landed on his finger. Now he smiled. Ladybugs he liked. H couldn't remember why, but the ladybug gave him peace. The small spotted bug inched its way up his arm. It continued its way up, ending its journey on his face. Adrien felt something cool to the touch tickle his face. A ladybug kiss. He laughed at the thought of a ladybug kissing him. Then the dream changed, he was now a small black cat. Another ladybug flew across his vision, tickling his nose. He started to chase after it, his paws darting through the air, reaching for the bug, but never catching it. Now he was Adrien again. He was in a bright white room, in front of him stood Marinette, her head down and cheeks tinged pink._

 _"H-hi Chat/Adrien." she whispered. When she said his name her voice split in two, saying both at the same time._

 _She smiled at him. Adrien felt his breath catch, she was so beautiful. She walked closer and looked him in the eyes. We're her eyes always this blue? They sparkled with laughter as she leaned closer. "You're not scared, are you Chat/Adrien?"_

 _He shook his head. They both closed their eyes as their lips met. The kiss was sweet and soft. He was very disappointed when she ended it. When he opened his eyes, it wasn't Marinette anymore, standing in front of him was Ladybug._

 _"Goodbye, Chat/Adrien."_

 _Then, she faded away._

 _Adrien tried to ask her to stay, but his voice would not work._

 _The light of the room faded, becoming pitch black._

 _No matter where he went, Adrien could not escape the crushing darkness. Then, a man appeared. Not knowing how, Adrien knew that this man's name was "Hawkmoth"._

 _Hawkmoth laughed. His was far different from Marinettes. Where hers was happy, soft, and warm, his was cruel, hard, and cold._

 _Hawkmoth leaned towards Adrien and spoke quietly in his ear._

 _"No matter what you do, your Lady, will never love a man like you."_

 _Then Hawkmoth walked away, blending in with the darkness, leaving Adrien all alone in the darkness, which soon swallowed him up._

 _He was falling, falling, falling. He landed on the edge of a cliff. Before him was Marinette, or at least, the right side of her was Marinette, the other half was Ladybug. When she spoke, her voice echoed, sounding like two seperate beings speaking in harmony._

 _"Hello, Chat/Adrien."_

 _Adrien frowned, this Marinette was not the Marinette he knew. Her gaze was a mocking smile, her voice had a hint of cruel laughter._

 _She walk towards him, grabbed his shirt, and kissed him._

 _Unlike the first kiss, this kiss had no love, it was hard and forceful. It tasted sour and rotten. She ended the kiss, then pushed him off the cliff._

 _"Who could love a man like you?"_

 _She tittered, as she walked away._

 _Pain and darkness enveloped him. He just wanted to hide, to never wake up, to never face what he believed was the truth. Adrien was giving up._

 _Just before the last but of himself was gone, Adrien heard a clear voice. It rang through his head like bells._

 _"Adrien, I love you, I never got the chance to tell you that before, so please wake up, wake up so I can tell you."_

 _He opened his eyes._

 _A few weeks later..._

"Adrien! Stop that! Give me back my pencil!

Adrien laughed as he held the pencil high over his head, out of reach from Marinette.

"Only if you kiss me!"

Marunette pouted. She then stood on her tippy toes, and kissed him on the lips, sneaking her pencil from his grasp while he was distracted.

It had been a few days since Adrien was released from the hospital. He was still a little sore, but that was to expected from someone who had had a concussion, broken ankle, massive blood loss, and five broken ribs. _Five._ After passing out that one fateful day, Adrien had gone into shock. He had barely survived the surgery to remove the bits of shrapnel that had made their home all over him. He had been asleep for about 3 weeks. Marinette had been there with him every day. Only disappearing at night. While the hospital staff had thought it was to sleep, Adrien knew that she had been searching the city for Chat Noir. When Adrien had woken up, the first thing he had seen was Marinette, her head laying on his chest as she mumbled her confession and asking him to wake up. As soon as she saw him, smiling at her, she had leapt back, blushing furiously. "I-I-I um..." She had then thrown herself forward, wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid a tiny kiss on his cheek. Marinette then whispered, "I'm glad you're awake."

Marinette had then spent the next ten minutes blushing and stammering something about wanting to tell him something. Why did it take ten minutes? Every other word was filled with an "Erm, um, eh, ah" and multiple stutters. She had also told him the whole story of why she hadn't told him earlier and why she wanted to tell him now.

Finally, at the very end of her long spiel, she blurted out what she had been trying to tell him.

"Adrien! I reallyreallyreallyreallyreally like you!"

Her face flushed red again. She took one look at Adriens stunned face, and looked away.

"I-I'm sorry."

And with that, she turned away and began walking out.

Once he realized what was going on, Adrien did something ever un-Adrien like. He yelled.

"WAIT!"

His grew hot.

"I-I really like you too, so, there's no reason to feel sorry."

Now it was Marinettes turn to look surprised.

And so, as a wonderful turn of events (Much to Cloes shagrin) Adrien and Marinette began dating. When news of this reached Nino and Alyas ears, Nino congratulated him. Alyas reaction was a little extreme. She squealed in delight, the landed a kiss in Nino. Who in turn, did not pull away. All-in-all, it certain fly was interesting when they broke the news.

Despite dating Marinette, Adrien had decided to continue keeping his identity a secret. He didn't want her knowing he had taken advantage of her secret. Instead, Adrien began slipping tiny clues here and there when talking to Marinette and Ladybug, waiting for her to figure it out in the end.

Everything seemed to have fixed itself. Adrien was healed, Marinettes leg was better, and the two had a wonderful relationship.

But one thing still bothered Adrien. That man in his dream. Hawkmoth.

The man felt awfully familiar to him, and when he mentioned the name to Plagg, Plagg stopped speaking to Adrien, despite being offered pounds upon pounds of cheese.

But Adriens knowledge of Hawkmoth was about to grow, and it was going to happen very soon. For up in his lair, surrounded by butterflies, was the man known as Hawkmoth.

"Now it's my turn."

He laughed.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, your miraculous will soon be mine."

 _Note: ooooohh here comes Hawkmoth! Any ideas how I should portray him? Also, I will be adding a Marinette POV bonus chapter. I'm also thinking of writing another fanfic if all goes well. Thanks again for reading my story!_

 _~Nerdqueen394_


	9. Chapter 9

_Note: Chapter 9 everybody! Almost done! Anyways, here's the next chapter!_

In Which Adriens Date Goes Horribly Wrong

He had been planning this date for a while. Two months to be precise. It was his and Marinettes six month anniversary. He had still not told her that he knew who she was, and she refused any evidence that sweet, perfect Adrien, was goofball, flirtatious Chat.

He had reserved some seats for them at a new and _very_ expensive restraunt. He had also gotten her a small charm bracelet, which, had a very tiny Ladybug, (He put it on there as a joke) that had little diamonds for spots.

Everything was _perfect._

That night, when he had his driver bring the limo up to Marinettes doorstep, Adrien fell in love all over again.

Marinette was amazing. She was wearing a dress that fell down to her feet. The top of the dress looked to be based off of Chinese designs, black with a small line of red thread, the sleeves covered her shoulders and the back was open in the middle. Once it reached her waistline, the dress faded into a deep red with black spots. Mesh cloth trailed behind her, ending at her feet as well. Her hair had been styled elegantly into a bun, small red ribbons tied into it creating the final touch. Her blue eyes sparkled and her smile shone. Marinette had truly lived up to Chat Noirs nickname for her. Princess.

Adrien himself was wearing a black tuxedo with little hints of green, a black tie with a green border, and a white shirt.

It seemed tgat they had both decided to go as their superhero self for fun.

However, where Adriens had been made by some very famous designers, Marinettes had probably been designed and handmade by her.

She sat down next to him in the limo, their hands intertwined, fitting together perfectly, as if they had been made to be with the other.

Marinettes cherry red lips looked tempting.

The ride to the restraunt was full of endless chatter and debates about everyday things.

When they arrived at the restraunt, a waiter was waiting (Adrien laughed inwardly at that pun) to bring them to their seats.

Marinette gwaked at the fanciness of the restraunt, amazed at the fact that she, a bakers daughter, was at a super expensive and famous place.

They took their seats and ordered their food, Marinette making sure to choose the cheapest thing on the menu. But even the cheapest meal was about €49.59(about $53).

As they waited for their meal to arrive, Adrien pulled the small gift he had gotten Marinette out of his coat pocket.

She looked in surprise at the little white box it was in.

Sheepishly, he handed it to her.

"I got you this,"

He said,

"It reminded me of you, and it goes really well with your dress, funnily enough."

Marinette opened the bix, her eyes widening at the small delicate piece of jewelry.

"It's beautiful..."

She whispered.

Adrien helped her put it on. Marinette studied it with wonder in her eyes.

Suddenly she blushed, and pulled a small black box out of her small handbag.

"I got you something too, it's not as expensive but-"

Adrien reached a hand forward for the box, smiling at Marinette as he did so.

"If you got it, I'm sure it's perfect."

He opened it up and saw a little pair of cufflinks. They were green catseye stones with a silver base.

Adrien laughed inwardly at the irony of her getting Chat Noir cufflinks without realizing who he was.

"They're amazing Marinette!"

He couldn't resist himself any longer and leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips.

They were soon interrupted by a loud fight coming from the kitchens.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY FOOD UNSANITARY!"

A large man came out the kitchen doors, throwing his chef hat to the ground.

"I QUIT!"

He screamed.

An exasperated women dressed in business clothes walked out sighing.

"Well that went well..." She muttered as she walked away.

Adrien and Marinette sat in stunned silence as the owner walked to the middle of the restraunt and said his apologies explaining that as retribution, all would receive complementary deserts.

Just as the owner began walking away, a loud _crash_ echoed throughout the dining area. Broken shards of glass came flying around as people ducked and covered their heads. Dodging the sharp bullets.

A large man dressed in a chef ensemble complete with a gas mask came into the restraunt. In his hand he held a keychain with a lazer pointer on it. He pointed the Lazer at everybody in sight. Whomever the green light touched, collapsed to the ground, their faces red with fever.

"I have to go."

Marinettes eyes opened wide. Both she and Adrien had said it at the same time.

"Uh, heh heh..."

Marinettes questioning gaze soon ended as more people were hit by the lazer. But her eyes still told Adrien that he would not be hearing the last of this.

Adrien turned to go hide so he could transform, but a short cry from Marinette interrupted him. He turned around and saw her struggling to get up, her face flushed with sickness.

"MARINETTE!"

Adrien ran back to her, cursing himself for not watching her. He tried to pick her up, but Marinette shooed him away.

"I'm...fine..." Her breathing was labored.

"Go...hide...please..."

What?! She still planned to fight like this! Adrien had to stop her. He knew first hand what fighting while wounded was like, and didn't want her to get seriously hurt. _"It's time."_ He thought.

"Marinette."

"Adrien...?

"You're not fighting in that condition."

"Wha-what...do...you...mean?"

She chuckled nervously.

"Who...told...you...I...was... f-fighting?"

"Marinette, I know you're Ladybug. I've known for quite some time now."

She gasped,

"H-how...did...you..know?"

"Because, my Lady, I'm Chat Noir."

"WH-WHAT?!"

"I should have told you when I found out ."

"When...did...you...find...out?"

Her voice was deadly quiet. Adrien winced and muttered,

"After The Cutter."

She sighed, then looked at Adrien, determination in her tired eyes.

"Go...get...em'...Kitty Cat..."

He smiled, then nodded, running to the nearest corner to transform.

"Plagg! Transform! _Chat Noir!"_

Adrien felt the familiar rush of power as he was covered in tight black spandex.

Dodging the green light show, he battled the akuma, wearing it down.

When "Toxic Chef" was finally on the ground, passed out, Ladybug came in.

"My Lady! What are you doing?"

"Relax...Chat, I'm only...here...to cleanse the...akuma..."

She did so, then called out "MIRACULOUSE LADYBUG!" Everyone who had been sicj was instantly healed, all the damage from tge fight cleaned up. Then, her and Chat ended the fight with a familiar fistbump. But, before they could leave to transform back into their civilian forms, a flash of light appeared. In the middle of it, a dark figure stood.

"Well, well, well."

He said laughing.

"If it isn't Ladybug and Chat Noir, Paris's superhero duo!"

He gazed, mockingly, at them.

"I am Hawkmoth, the king of despair, anger, sadness, jealousy, so on so forth."

He looked at the audience.

"You may all be wondering where all those Akuma come from,"

He smile.

"Courtesy of moi."

Ladybug and Chat gasped, so this man was the cause of all their trouble!

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, a warning, in about one week my Akuma and I will attack. Prepare yourselves for defeat."

He smirked and a bunch of small white butterflies crowded around him. Then, he and the butterflies disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

Ladybug and Chat looked at each other in fear. The final battle was about to take place. And they were no where near prepared.

 _Note: Ta-Da! Only one more Chapter guys! I'm thinking of making it really long, so it probably won't be published till Sunday. Sorry about that, anyway, in case you wanted to see the gifts and Marinettes dress, these are the images that gave me the idea:_

 _Side Note: Marinette was_ _ **not**_ _wearing the mask that is shown in the image._

 _Adriens Cufflinks: gp/aw/d/B000I0SZRM/ref=mp_s_a_1_16?qid=1448036703 &sr=8-16&pi=SY200_QL40&keywords=Green+cufflinks&dpPl=1&dpID=31NC%2BjmoKjL&ref=plSrch#_

 _Marinettes Ladybug Charm: imgdata/1/4/6/4/8/0/4/webimg/614883468__

 _Marinettes Dress 1: . /0acc055bbe63e5d0a162bbfaa46bb987/tumblr_nxoqls5yNn1qalw3ao2_r1__

 _Marinettes Dress 2: . /04698c62d02cc1160d6c727dacc3d5b2/tumblr_nxrmumS25X1qdezcgo1__


	10. Chapter 10

_Note: Here we are guys. That last chapter. Thanks for reading this fic all the way to the end! Anyways, here we go._

In Which Adriene and Marinette Battle Hawkmoth

"Good evening Marinette."

"Chat. We've talked about this, when we're on patrol, call me Ladybug. You never know who's listening."

Chat nodded solemnly.

"I know, I just want to call you by your name as many times as I can before..."

Chat hesitated.

"Don't worry Chat, we'll win this, just you wait and see!"

Ladybug laid a small kiss on his cheek.

"We've made it this far, haven't we?"

"Yes,"

Replied Chat,

"But not without casualties, what if I die? What about you? I couldn't bear it if I lost you to Hawkmoth."

"We. Can. Do. This. Now, let's go over the plan, we've only got one day till the attack."

For the past few days, Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir, had been gathering as much information on Hawkmoth from their, at first hesitant, Kwamis. Creating an intricate battle plan to defeat the Akuma producing supervillian.

What they had to tell them about him was not a very happy story. It went:

Once, Kwamis and humans wandered the earth as companions. The Kwamis granted the humans powers to help them out in their everyday lives. But soon, a huge war broke out. All the humans, save for a small group, used their Kwamis for weapons. All the Kwamis that fought in the battle were destroyed, their power drained away. Seven were the sole survivors of their race. Each of these seven Kwamis and their human counterparts decided that they would keep the Kwamis existence a secret, using their powers for good at the same time. The leaders of the group were the most powerful of the seven. Tikki and Plagg. Good luck and badluck. Yin and yang. But one of the Kwamis grew jealous of the two Kwamis powers. His power of happiness and joy turned to anger and sadness, soon consuming his human companion. They soon became known as, Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth took his anger upon the other four Kwamis. Killing them and the humans. Took I and Plagg fled, moving from human to human. Waiting and watching for the two miraculous holders who could destroy the evil that was Hawkmoth.

Once they heard this tale, Marinette pulled Tikki in for a small hug, comforting her as the little Kwami began to cry. Plagg just looked angry, not wanting to speak more of it.

So far they knew that Hawkmoth had a miraculous. All they needed to do was get it from him, and cleanse it. But getting to it would be hard. Hawkmoth supposedly also had the power to look into your mind and amplify your most painful memories and emotions. And for two hormonal teenagers, amplified emotions could be a very bad thing.

They went over their master plan for the tenth time that night. As they began to seperate, Chat grabbed Ladybugs arm and pulled her in close.

"How about a good night's kiss, my Lady."

Ladybug pushed him away.

"Stop it Chat, fist off, dont call me "My Lady" anymore, its awkward, secondly, we both agreed that we would not pursue a romantic relationship till I'm ready. Now, goodnight."

She swung away and Chat sighed.

After revealing that he had found out about her civilian identity and used it against her to win Marinette over, Marinette had promptly ended the relationship. Mad, and sad, that he would play with her emotions and use her secret against her. Now, their relationship was purely professional, with a hint of close friendship.

Chat was mad at Plagg for his stupid advice, and even more furious at himself for listening to it.

He knew he had betrayed Ladybugs, and therfore, Marinettes, trust.

He wished he could go back in time, change that moment. He wanted to unlearn Herr secret and set things back to the way they were. But that was impossible.

After finding out that Marinette had broken up with Adrien, everyone, (except Chloe who jumped for joy) was heartbroken. Nino and Alya, the schools newest power couple, had made it their life's mission to bring the two heartbroken lovers together again. They're plans included: Convincing the teachers to make them partners for every school project (Adrien had no idea how they did that, but it sounded like a lot of blackmail and bribery was involved), giving them alone time, Nino setting up meeting places with Adrien and Alya setting up meeting places with Marinette, then the two ditching them, creating a setup date.

But much to the students (minus Chloe of course) dismay, the two seemed to be nowhere near getting back together.

Not to mention, with end of school year exams coming up, Adriens life was a huge stressful mess.

The pain of losing Marinette, a huge war coming up, and meager time to study, left Adrien feeling like his soul was being torn up from the inside. And since Marinete insisted on a professional relationship, his father paid no attention to him whatsoever, and the fact that his superhero life had to be kept a secret from Nino, Adrien had no one to turn to except Plagg.

Even though Plagg was a magical being capable of giving Adrien miraculous powers and a suave attitude, he was simply _dreadful_ at giving advice and helping out a friends preferring the company of his favorite cheese, Camemebert, instead.

Adriens life was falling apart by the seams, and no one was there the help sew it back together. He was living a lie, pretending to be the cool, sweet , happy Adrien by day, and the flirtatious, comic, superhero Chat Noir by night. His heart felt heavier then lead, his soul darker than his cat suit.

It was a good thing that the Kwamis had assured them that being miraculous holders made them immune to Akuma, or Adrien would have become a monster in a split second. However, they had said that being touched by one could give the illusion of being possessed, their anger amplified.

The last two days of peace continued like this. Painful schoolwork and broken relationship during the day, and painful battle strategy planning and forced _"professional"_ relationship by night. Adrien got very little sleep, worried out of his mind about the huge battle about to occurr.

Ladybug could see his distress. His jokes were limp, and were told less often. His advances were unenthusiastic and made in vain. His smile looked faker everyday, his eyes shining a little less every time she looked into them.

Chats obvious change in attitude tore her apart. But there was nothing she could do about it. He had done this to himself. And now he must face the repercussions.

The day of the attack, every man, woman and child was evacuated. Marinette and Adrien had gone with their parents when they had to leave, but separated soon after to head back into the city of Paris for the final battle.

"Are you ready for this Ladybug?"

Ladybug looked away, hiding the fear that Chat knew was in her eyes, but didn't let on that he knew. He felt the same way.

"I-I think so."

Her voice cracked.

Even though Chat had been told multiple times that the relationship was supposed to be " _professional"_ , he couldn't help but pull the shaking Ladybug into his arms, hugging her tight. To his surprise, she did not pull away.

He began petting her hair and whispering into her ear.

"We _can_ do this Ladybug."

His voice was steady and calming. A small tear rolled down Marinettes face.

"I'm scared Adrien, my parent, Alya, what if I don't make it back? What will happen to them? What will they think?"

"Ladybug, nothing will happen, not while I'm around. I swear that I will help you and this city to win."

 _"Even at the cost of my own life."_ Where Adriens unspoken words.

And so, the duo of mismatched super powered teenagers stood there, wrapped in the others embrace, awaiting the tragic and dreadful battle about to come to pass.

Night fell, and Chat could see the silhouettes of a million, tiny, white butterflies heading swiftly towards them. The battle had begun.

Ladybug pulled away, her yo-yo twirling in her hand, synchronized with Chats silver baton. The two leaped of the top of the building and headed for the mass of glowing insects, who's center contained a villain more powerful than any they had come across before.

The butterflies were quick. They flew at them, trying to influence them with their rage increasing powers. The swung their weapons around, smashing the butterflies everywhere they went. But there were too many. One landed on Ladybug, and her stare turned on Chat, her gaze dark.

 _"Uh oh."_ Thought Chat.

Her yo-yo was now aimed at Chat. He dodged it where he could, the blunt ending landing a few bruises on him.

"This isn't you Ladybug!" He cried out.

Her lasso entangled him and she brought him close.

" _You never truly loved me."_ She growled. _"You only cared for Ladybug, Ladybug this, Ladybug that. Well guess what, I'm also Marinette. The same girl you ignored every day, the one that was treated below everyone else, shy, quiet, good for nothing Marinette. Can you really love me for that?"_

Suddenly, Adrien realized that Marinette hadn't only been angry. about betraying her trust, she had believed that he had only loved her for being Ladybug, not Marinette. Ladybug raises her fist, about to bring it down on Chats face, when he did something totally unexpected.

He kissed her straight in the lips.

Ladybug reeled back, wiping her lips.

"My lady, my princess, my Ladybug, _Marinette._ I love you for every quirk, I loved your shy points, your courage, your grace and clumsiness. The way you blushed and stuttered and the way you stood firm. Being just Ladybug wasn't what made you loveable. I saw the Marinette in you, and _that's_ the you that I fell in love with. The Marinette part. Because you, Marinette, are a one of a kind girl. And the woman who stole my heart twice, no, a million times, I fell in love each time you blundered, each time you saved the day. I. Love. You. Every aspect of you, and _nothing_ can change that."

Ladybug stood stunned for a while at Chats bold words. "Now," he said, "how about you get rid of that anger and we go kick Akuma butt?"

Ladybug smiled, untied Chat with a flick of her hand, and turned to where the true enemy lay. "Lets go beat some sense into Hawkmoth, Kitty Cat."

Chat smiled at her nickname for him.

The two ran towards the center, the butterflies swarming around them, but never able to touch the two synchronized super duo.

They finally reached Hawkmoth.

"Hello Ladybug, Chat." He nodded to each of them in turn.

"And how are you this fine evening?"

"Better now that you're about to go down!" Retaliated Chat.

Hawkmoth only smiled, and swung his cane around.

"Lets just see about that. "

There was an epic fight, yo-yo and baton vs sharp cane.

"Ha!" Chat laughed, "You fighting this bad explains why your Akumas where so easy to beat!"

Chat was soon go in to regret that comment.

"Is that so, Chat?"

Chat couldn't dodge in time, and Haekmoths hand touched his shoulder.

The painful memories where immediate.

His mother lying in the hospital bed, the doctors saying that the cancer was not going away and to say their goodbyes, his mother's funeral, his father sitting in a dark room alone, his father ignoring him, his first birthday alone, his best friend, Chloe, becoming rude and artigant, bossing him around, the pain of being injured, the fear of losing his one true love, Ladybug, and indeed, losing the love of his life to a painful secret.

Tears streamed down his face, the memories pain become physical.

Dark thoughts consumed him. _"Please just kill me now!"_ His thoughts screamed, _"Just end the pain!"_

"ADRIEN!"

Her voice shattered the illusion.

"GET UP YOU CAT AND _FIGHT!"_

He pushed himself up, sweat running down his face.

"You shouldn't have done that Hawkmoth." He growled.

 _"CATACLYSM!"_

Even though he had escaped his memory prison, Chats mind was still full of dark stuff. He aimed his cataclysm at Hawkmoths face.

Hawkmoth now began to look scared. But not as frightened as Ladybug.

"Stop it Chat! We don't kill! This isn't part of the plan!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Chat screamed.

"THIS MAN HAS TORTURED ME LONG ENOUGH! IT'S TIME FOR HIM TO PAY FOR HIS TRANSGRESSIONS!"

Chat swung his claws, and hit Ladybug. She had stepped in front of him in an attempt to stop his madness.

"NO!"

The darkness that had once been eating away at Chat' s sanity was gone. "NOOO!" He cried out in anguish. Tears began rushing down his face. "What have I done?!" He turned to the fallen villian, now attempting to make his escape. Chat grabbed him and held him down, ripping Hawkmoths miraculous off his chest, and snapping it in half.

It sounded as if the whole world screamed. Chat covered his ears.

When it ended, a young man lay beneath Chats feet panting. "You, you freed me?"

Chat turned away and rushed to his Lady's side, he cradled her in his arms. "My Lady, Marinette, it's all my fault!" He cried. The young man put his hand on Chats shoulder.

"How much did you love her?"

"More then life itself." Was Chats tear chocked reply.

"Then this should be a snap."

Keeping one hand on Chat, the man placed his other hand on Marinette, there was a flash of light, and Marinette breathed in.

"Wh-what!?"

Chat looked from Ladybug to the man beside him.

"My power us love, being connected to Plaisant (Chat guessed that that was his Kwami) for so long gave me a little bit of his powers, but I'm fading fast,"

And so he was, he began to become trabsparent, the walls behind him becoming more via able.

"I know that this hardly makes up for what I've done, but I hope Th a I can repay you for saving me." And with that, the ancient villian disappeared.

"No!"

A small screech came from behind Chat.

He looked around and saw a small Kwami, shaped like an overgrown purple and silver butterfly come rushing at him.

"I haven't lost yet!" It cried, Chat closed his eyes, waiting to become obsessed by the Kwami.

"Oh no you don't."

A flash of light glared red against his closed eyelids. Chat opened his eyes just in time to see the Kwami get pulled into Ladybugs yo-yo.

"No one hurts my boyfriend." She grumbled. She tossed the yo-yo into the sky, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She shouted. The whole city repaired itself.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Teased Chat.

"I thought we were _"purely professional."_ " Ladybug pecked him on the cheek. "Just don't go using things as an advantage on me ever agai," she warned, "you'll always lose."

 _Thirteen years later..._

The doorbell rang. "Adrien dear, can you get that? I'm taking desert out of the oven."

"Sure thing princess!"

Adrien went to open the door, and was greeted by Alya, Nino, and their little girl, Aurèlie. "Hey guys!" Greeted Adrien cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Not much, just a lot of Shopping, Alya' s really excited to meet mini Adrien!"

"Well so am I!" Adrien gestured for them to come in.

"Come in, Marinette made desert and I made dinner, I hope you like Blanquette de Veau!"

Alya licked her lips in anticipation, "You bet I do!" She cried.

Dinner was amazing, and complete with some Paris-Brest, the meal was amazing.

That night, as they lay in bed, Adrien and Marinette held hands. Next to their bed was the secret panel they had built into the wall for Tikki and Plagg. "I still can't believe it." Muttered Adrien.

"Believe what?"

"I used to think I would end up a fashion model betrothed to Chloe."

Marinette laughed.

"Now, here I am, husband of eight years to the most beautiful woman on earth, co-owner to a line of some pretty famous clothing designs, and a soon to be proud father of Mini-Adrien."

Marinette laughed again at the nickname "Mini-Adrien".

"I thought we already discussed this," she chuckled, "His name will be Ethan!" Adrien laughed as Marinettes head leaned a little closer to him. He turned his head and shared a small and tender kiss with her. "Whatever you say, My Lady."

 _Note: I just love sweet happy endings! I hope you enjoyed the story, stay tuned for a mini bonus chapter of Marinettes point of view on a few parts. I am planning on writing another fanfic soon. But it will not be connected to this fanfic. Anyways, please comment what you thought of the story! Thanks again for reading this!_

 _~Nerdaueen394_


	11. Bonus Chapter

_Note: here's Marinettes point if view during a few parts in the book._

In Which We See Marinettes POV

 _From Chapter three_

Marinette couldn't believe her luck. Here she thought that she was going to be spending lunch the same way as always (eating about half her lunch and staring at Adrien) and instead got asked out to lunch! By Adrien! Marinette was too excited to speak, so Alya did most of the speaking for her.

 _From Chapter Four_

As they began their journey to a café that Adrien and Nino said was "The best in Paris!", Marinettes leg twinges.

She keeps herself from wincing. The wound is painful, but she doesn't want to worry anyone.

"It you want we can stop and rest your leg for a bit."

Oh My Gosh. Adrien was offering to help her! What should she say...what should she say...

"N-no, it's f- fine."

Darn that stupid stutter of hers.

Here she was, in front of the love of her life, and she couldn't even make one complete, stutter free sentence. She wished she could be like her alter-ego, Ladybug, all the time. That her was brave, confident. She could say a stutter free sentence. Marinette had tried to be like Ladybug when talking to Adrien, but it just didn't seem to work.

Then, Marinette saw something that seemed _very_ un-Adrien-like. A smirk.

"You know, if you want, I can carry you to the cafè."

Marinettes heart pounded as red hot blood pooled across her cheeks, coloring them a nice shade of crimson. Adrien had just flirted with her! Her knees shook and her head flet like it was full of air. _"What do I do?!"_ She thought.

"Oh n-no, don't w-worry about it!"

Marinette cursed her stammering once again.

Adrien looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "I'm guessing you like to design clothes based off of that hat you made, am I right?"

Marinette was surprised that Adrien had remembered her hat, and that she liked designing. Glee filled her mind. "Er, um, y-yeah I-I do.", then, Adrien said something that almost made Marinette blow a brain cell. "If your designs are as pretty as you they must be amazing."

Now Marinette could feel her blush spreading to the rest of her body. Great. Now she looked like a cherry.

What was going on with Adrien? He had gone from barely even _noticing_ her, to a full blown Chat Noir. Marinette was super confused. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. Adrien looked at her, a small amount of worry mixed with laughter in his eyes.

"Something wrong Marinette?"

"N-n-no, n-n-noth-nothing's wr-wrong!"

Great. Now her stuttering was even worse. What was Adrien up to?

Marinette had never felt more relieved when they reached the cafè.

Taking their seats, a very pretty waitress came to take their orders. Marinette could see hunger in her eyes when she spotted the blond model.

 _"Back off!"_ She wanted to yell. But once again, Marinette was silent.

The waitress winked at Adrien. "And what can I get a handsome guy like you?"

Marinette silently fumed. The Adrien did something _very_ unexpected. He threw his arm around Marinettes shoulder, winked at the waitress and said, "Whatever my friend Marinette gets!"

Marinette just about fainted.

The rest of the lunch was full of chatter, from everyone except Marinette. She stayed blushingly silent the entire time.

"That was fun, wasn't it Marinette?"

It was now 6th period. Geometry. Marinette was still silent, ignoring Alyas question as she wondered about the way Adrien had behaved. He had been acting _exactly like Chat Noir._ Alya continued telling Marinette about how this was a big step in Marinettes and Adriens relationship. But Marinette didn't hear them.

 _From Chapter Five_

Marinette was still confused as to what on earth had happned that day. "Tikki, we're heading out to patrol early, I need some fresh air."

Marinette quickly transformed, then began swinging around Paris.

When Ladybug landed on a high building, her leg sent a shock of pain through her. She winced, then sat down.

"My Lady?"

Marrinette was pulled out of her thoughts by Chats voice.

"Hm? Oh, hi Chat."

He sat down next to her.

"What's on your mind Ladybug?"

"Some guy I know was acting weird today. "

"Weird how, my Lady?"

"He was acting like you."

She smiled and poked Chats nose teasingly as she stood up, careful not to hurt her leg while doing so.

"Oh really?"

"Yup, now, that's enough personal life talk today, we'd best start patrol."

"Wait, my Lady."

"What is it Chat?"

Chat looked at her worriedly,

"How's your leg?"

Ladybug looked at him in surprise, she had forgotten that patrol meant running on her injured leg.

"As long as I don't overexert it, then it should be fine!"

"Ok..."

Even after telling him she would be ok, Chat still watched her to make sure she was ok. Making them take frequent breaks. Ladybug would never tell him, but she secretly liked the attention.

They ended patrol as usual. Chat making his usual pickup line, and her casually turning him down. If only Chat acted like Adrien, maybe then she would fall for him.

Marinette couldn't be more surprised when she opened her door to find a long black limo waiting outside for her.

She stared as _Adrien Agreste_ came out of the limo and opened the door for her. He kindly helped her get her injured leg in the limo (man it hurt, mabye Chat had been right about not doing patrol).

They sat there in awkward silence for a while. _"Say something Marinette!"_ She thought.

"Th-thank you."

Adrien looked surprised that she had said something, then he looked relieved.

"You're welcome, by the way, how's your leg feeling? It looks worse than before."

 _Oh my gosh he was asking her how she was!_

"Eh? Oh, um, i-it's fine, I j-just slept on it f-funny last n-night."

"Hm, you should get it looked at, it could get worse."

"Oh!O-ok."

Marinette blushed furiously.

 _He actually cares!_

"Look," said Adrien, his cheeks tinged pink as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday-"

 _He was apologizing?_

The shock made Marinette jump up in her seat a little bit.

"Oh no, n-no it's f-fine!"

"Really?"

"Y-yeah! Don't worry ab-about i-it!"

She breathed out. Oh gosh this was embarrassing.

"Here, I got you a small box of chocolates to apoligize."

Marinette gaped at the small box of heavenly sweets.

"Th-thank you!"

Before he could hand her the box, Marinette heard screams from outside. She looked out the window and saw a monster rushing at them. She closed her eyes as she felt Adrien curl himself protectivly around her.

 _From Chapter 8_

"Please wake up Adrien, please!" Marinette pleaded to the comatose Adrien in vain. Painful memories dashed across her mind. They were of Adtien, bruised, bloody and battered because he protected her. She wondered of Chat was in the same state as Adrien, he could even be worse off then him. Ever since the battle, she hadn't heard a thing from her feline companion. She had barely slept a wink. Up during the day at school and the hospital with Adrien, and up all night long searching for Chat. All for naught. A tear managed to find its way down her cheek. "Marinette, please stop crying, he'll be fine, the doctors said so, now please take care of yourself, you need to sleep, you're exhausted."

Marinette turned to see her pink Kwami, Tikki, looking at her in concern.

"I know Tikki, but I love him. I just hope there's no lasting injuries when he wakes up."

Tikki nodded in agreement.

Marinette laid her head on Adriens chest, half asleep she mumbled under her breath, _"_ _Adrien, I love you, I never got the chance to tell you that before, so please wake up, wake up so I can tell you."_

She then opened her eyes to see a smiling Adrien looking at her.

 _Bonus:_

The day Adrien asked Marinette to marry him was the happiest day of her life. And the most hilarious.

Adrien had surprised her with a quiet picnic out in the country for an all day date. However, they had only gotten about halfway out of Paris when the police station their radio blared out an urgent message. A gun toting maniac was robbing a bank and held all the people inside hostage. Adrien pouted and Marinette rolled her eyes. Time to save the day. They transformed and headed to the site of the crime.

Once again, Ladybug and Chat Noir had saved Paris.

The day continued the same way, every time they tried to leave on their date, Paris would need a hero. Chat was getting more annoyed each time they were interrupted. At the end of the day, Marinette had kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow kitty cat." She had began turning around, but Adrien grabbed her arm.

"WAIT!" He yelled. Marinette looked at him in surprise at his loud outburst. It was then that a man dressed in black came rushing past them, carrying a bag of stolen items. "Just a sec Chat!" Marinette transformed, knocked the guy out and left him for the police and came back to a vet flustered and angry Adrien.

"CAN PEOPLE JUST GIVE CRIME A REST FOR ONE STINKING DAY!" Adrien huffed loudly.

Marinette burst into laughter.

"Adrien, it's ok, we can have a date tomorrow!"

"No! Don't you see! Today is our six year anniversary of meeting each other! I wanted today to be special! I had eveything set up! And now its ruined! I even got you a rin-" Adrien shut his mouth quickly.

"What were you going to say Adrien?" Questioned Marinette.

"N-nothing!" Adrien squeaked.

"Adrien Fèlix Agreste, you tell me right now, what were you about to say?"

Adrien sighed, he knew that Marinette was determined to know what he was going to say.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng,"

He got down on one knee and brought out a small ladybug printed box, Marinette gasped, her hands flew to her mouth as unshed tears stung in her eyes.

"Will you, do me the honor, of becoming my wi-" "YESYESYESYESYES!" Marinette threw her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Yes I would Adrien Agreste, yes I would."

And so, the soon to be married couple laughed, cried, and kissed in the middle of the sidewalk as a light drizzle fell around them. Life was perfect.


End file.
